Sultry
by The well
Summary: Short story of how Kagome's grace caught Inuyasha's attention as she practiced a sensual dance. Curiosity brings them close...


Short story of how Kagome's grace caught Inuyasha's attention as she practiced her dance. Curiosity brings them close...

I own nothing!!!

"uuughh can we just take a short break please?" Kagome begged

"AGAIN? we just did not too long ago" Inuyasha retorted as he stopped in front of her.

She was stressing a little over a short semester dance class she was taking at school. They were studying international dancing and this week was a dance move called Bachata. The students would have to each dance a song of personal choice given from a list to dance at the end of the week as a form of a test.

Kagome needed to practice she was nowhere ready.

"You know I am kind of hungry" Sango said looking a Miroku.

"come with me to look for wood for a fire to cook." She asked Miroku

"well of course my sweet Sango, if you wanted to spend time with me all you had to do was say so" Miroku said with a grin looking at Sango.

Sango sighed in annoyance.

"Inuyasha would you like to come too?" Inuyasha looked at Sango confused.

Truth is, while in the hot springs Kagome confessed her whole dilemma regarding the dance class and Sango told her not to worry and she would help.

"I cant believe we are stopping again!" Inuyasha pouted like a little kid.

" Cmon Inuyasha ill make you some Ramen yeah?!" Kagome said peppy and cheery.

His eyes grew big and his expression soften.

" keh, it better be a big bowl." He said as he jumped up into the a branch of a tree.

"i guess he doesnt want to go" Sango winked at Kagome before setting out to find wood.

"im comming guys wait up" Shippo said running after the couple.

Kagome looked up at the branch and saw Inuyasha laying down facing the sky she only assumed he was in a light slumber.

"perfect ill just be over there for a while." she whispered to herself while tiptoeing away from where Inuyasha was.

She turned on her ipod and put on a song to practice her dance moves. She chose a very famous song that talks about how you can fall in love with someone only by a kiss. A kiss that can mean friendship, sex and love. The whole song was in spanish but she had translated the song at home.

Kagome started moving ever so sensually. 1..2..3..hip 1..2..3 hip.

side to side. side to side.

she broke out in a little sweat as she finished the song. She took the earbuds out of her ears looked around and took off her top, being only in her bra, preparing to dance the song again when she heard--

" what the hell do you think you are doing stupid!. Inuyasha jumped in front of her covering her with his body, with his back towards her.

Kagome was annoyed and that she was disturbed during her practice.

"Inuyasha calm down i need to practice i took of my shirt because i was hot an--."

"i dont give a fuck Kagome put it back on someone is going to see you."

" Inuyasha i picked a very secluded area it would be very hard for eyes to fall on us unless they were looking for us."

"somebody is bound to see you acting all seductively and sweating." "I dont want to gouch anybody's eyes out"

Kagome was suprised that he cared if anybody saw her in her bra.

She chuckled a bit

"its not funny Kagome please cover up."

" well im not" "itll be only for a moment while i finish practice"

Inuyasha turned around to look at her, he was mad. His amber eyes repremanded her brown ones for trying to defy him.

"look im not throwing out a mating call or anything okay im just practicing for school."

"WHAT!!??" "IF THIS IS WHAT YOU DO AT SCHOOL YOU ARE NEVER GOING BACK."

Kagome giggled some more

"yeah i also do this with boys" "they grab onto my waist and we move like that." "but of course we have clothes on".

Inuyasha's mouth fell wide open.

"haha calm down look ill show you."

Kagome grabbed his shoulder with her left hand and attempted to to put his left hand on her waist, only to have him blush profusely and pullback and look at the ground.

"hey whats your problem Inuyasha?"

"I--I cant touch you while you are practically naked."

"Inuyasha get over it im not putting on the shirt until i finish itll only take a moment."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome trying to only look at her eyes, and blushed.

Kagome walked over to him. She placed her left arm on his shoulder then looked at him intensely without looking away she took his right hand and placed it on her waist then took his left hand in her hand.

Inuyasha blushed again while staring at Kagome however her expression was serious and her eyes wore a sultry look.

Inuyasha suprisingly calmed down.

She placed an earbud hanging from his ear and placed the other in hers and lowered the volume.

She looked at Inuyasha straight in the eyes...

"you ready?"

gulp--"ready for what exactly" he asked with a cracked voice.

She smiled sincerely at him.

"just copy what my feet are doing okay" she said

Inuyasha was so nervous in the position he was in he didnt know what to do with himself. Being so close to Kagome touching her bare skin gave him a wanting feeling.

She began moving to the left first then to the right. Inuyasha blushed as he could feel Kagome's waist move so gracefully under his touch.

He began copying her movements.

"ouch!"

"sorry Kagome i didnt mean to step on you"

"its okay everybody steps on everybody when we are learning." She said patiently.

Soon enough they were both dancing in rythym.

Inuyasha stopped looking at their feet and looked at Kagome who was still looking at their feet.

She felt him looking at her she looked up and locked eyes with him.

He was no longer shy he now wore the lust in his eyes and Kagome was now the one blushing.

The dance was a very seductive dance and was waking up his senses. Their sweat, her heartbeat, their touch as they danced. Soon everything around them disappeared and it was just them two.

Their eyes locked on each other.

Kagome dropped her hand from his shoulder and let go of his hand.

The song on the Ipod changed to a slower pace Bachata song.

She carefully and slowly grabbed his hands and placed both of them around her waist. He didnt avert his gaze from her eyes nor blushed. He just obeyed his dance partner. She then ever so carefully and slowly placed her hands around his neck.

Kagome started to move then--

She led out a gasp as Inuyasha pulled her into him.

She looked at him confused, then Inuyasha started moving , Kagome smiled at him thinking he had come along way with his dancing moves.

She placed her head on his chest as they danced. Inuyasha inhaled her heated and sweaty scent through her hair.

He moved his hand to her back and embraced her tight. He placed his face on her neck and inhaled.

"Inuyasha". Kagome breathed out weakly his actions send shivers all the way to her toes.

"Kagome" he said into her neck closing his eyes and enjoying her scent.

He began kissing her neck

Kagome's knees buckled

Inuyasha caught her

He kissed her until he reached her cheek bone then looked at her. She was disheveled and out of breath. He grabbed her hair from the back of her head softly and tilted her lips toward him.

Inuyasha kissed her passionately. She gasped and her eyes grew wide but she closed her eyes and kissed him back with the same passion.

They stayed kissing there for a while. Hungry for each other Inuyasha picked her up and Kagome wrapped her legs around him.

He went down to her neck again and started suckling on her neck again. Kagome closed her eyes in full bliss.

she started moaning and breathing heavily.

She started kissing his neck.

Inuyasha never had felt what he is feeling now. He felt a fire burning through his body. This little girl was making him feel that way only with a kiss like the song said.

Inuyasha got brave and his mouth began traveling down her chest.

Kagome gasped

He kissed the top of her breast so tenderly, tasting her tangy skin.

She saw Inuyashas ear flick a little.

"Sango and Miroku are coming back already" he said in a raspy voice.

He looked up at her, her eyes full of lust.

"O--okay we should stop then." she whispered to him.

He kissed her one last time, put her down then abruptly jumped to a tree branch nearby.

Kagome quickly looked for her shirt, put it on then began walking back to where she had set her stuff down for camp.

"woah! Kagome what happenes to you?" Shippo asked looking up at the tree branch were Inuyasha originally had jumped to.

Kagome had a red tint to her face, was sweaty, and her eyes were glassed over. Sango looked at her confused.

"you see Sango i needed the practice" she laughed nervously.

" wow Kagome you really get into whatever you needed to do but im glad i was able to help."

"uuummm i dont understand we left so Kagome could practice? practice what exactly?" Miroku said with a devilish smile.

"its just something i had to do for school thats all" she said blushing again remembering what had just taken place.

later that night after they all had dinner. Everybody fell asleep except for Kagome she couldnt after what happened she kept thinking about it, feeling all the feels again.

Inuyasha jumped next to her sleeping bag.

" i cant sleep Inuyasha" she said while rolling on her stomach to look at him.

"listen Kagome what happened earlier--i -- got carried away."

"its okay that means you really got into that dance."

"no, i really got into you"

She blushed

"i really enjoyed it Kagome"

"me too Inuyasha it was interesting" she said looking down and smiling.

"oh and another thing, you aint dancing like that in your time with anybody"

"WHAT!??" she yelled in a whisper.

"end of discussion Kagome" "nobody is gonna be touching you like that".

"Inuyasha what happened between me and you doesnt usually happen when we dance."

"I dont care Kagome" "nobody is allowed to touch you like that even with clothes on."

"ha you hypocrite but you can?!" she exclaimed.

Inuyasha got nervous and gulped as a beat of sweat rolled down his cheek.

Inuyasha looked at the rest of the group sleeping got close to Kagome and kissed her chastly before jumping up to his tree branch again.

" heyyyy" she whispered quickly standing to her feet.

" we are not finished here" Kagome said mumbling on and on.

Inuyasha was up in the tree branch plooking at the sky hearing her mumbling on. He smiled because that was his Kagome repremanding him and for nobody else to touch except for him.


End file.
